Into Chinese Streets
Into Chinese Streets is case #33 of Police World Tour Edition setting in Shanghai, China. It stands as the 5th case in the region of Far Orient. Case Background The player arrives at Shanghai to get a second opportunity from Jassad. Daian told to the player that his new "trust mission", involved tracking a nearby triad (a chinese organized crime group) having relation with BADGE and the Kitsune. According to Daian, a young woman called the police to report suspicious and dangerous activity from a known mobster. The team went on a festival in one of Shanghai streets. A mobster was found frozen there. The victim was the triad mobster, Hou Chao. He was the man who was reported by the young girl to have been on activity. The young girl who called was Shi Shui, a newspaper girl who reported Hou as he was always threatening and harassing Shui's grandfrather, the police thanked her for her report and kept investigating. After looking in a backstreet, the team interrogated an old mobster who was actually one of the most dangerous and respected ones of the region: Tang Qiang. Qiang claimed to have been gambling with the victim on a card game the last night. According to Quiang, the victim gambled the lives of his daughter and wife, however, Qiang claimed that with the victim dead, there was no point of "taking care of them". Later on, a tablet was also found, displaying some messages from a familiar hacker: Noperacat3456. The hacker, was spoke again via the tablet, but she denied to give information to the player and just made fun of the team. During the chapter end, the team ran onto the backstreet, as it was confirmed that the Kitsune made an appearance there. The team investigated a cardroom in the backstreet, which confirmed that the Kitsune was gambling with his affiliates there the last night, among them Kublai Dakhon, the mongolian archer who served as a hitman of the Kitsune in Mongolia. Kublai claimed that he was now helping the Kitsune in Shanghai. The team rummaged a card trunk in the room and found the apparent mask of the Kitsune. The team analyzed the fingerprints from the mask, belonging to Zaira Adaku. The team got scared for a minute, but they interrogated Zaira, who revealed to them that the mask was not the authentic one and she took it as evidence. Zaira also expressed her disagreement for what Jassad made to the player, but she made clear that she still trust the player and hopes on his name getting cleaned. Later on, the team revisited the backstreet and retrieved a flare gun belonging to Shi Shui. Shui confessed that she shot the victim because of messing with her grandfather, but she apologized to the team for not mentioning it. After this, the team also found a tape. Once analyzing the tape, it displayed a video of Tang Qiang along with the victim's wife tied in a chair. In the video, Qiang threatened the victim into paying his bet or losing his wife. The team ran into Qiang's house to rescue the lady...But when they arrested Qiang in his house, the victim's wife showed up, yelling at the team about why they were arresting her new husband. Carmen and the player were dumbfounded, but Qiang explained to them that, instead of killing her, Qiang decided to stay with the victim's lady. The lady (an idiot to Carmen) was okay on staying with Qiang, much to the team's disgust but they finally decided to leave the foolish lady with the mobster. At the chapter end, Zaira appeared at the police station, telling to the team that Noperacat3456 was at the airport. During chapter 3, the team thanked Zaira for her help (Despite that Jassad forbid her to help the player). They intercepted the hacker at the airport, who was ready to flee Shanghai, but the team retained her and unmasked her. Once unmasked, Noperacat3456 was identified as "Mei the computer mall girl", or at least that's was how Shanghai people called her. Mei said that she joined The Oriental Badge because no one acredited her as the useless computer girl who worked at the computer zone of the city mall. After this, and after having a word with Kublai and Zaira for the last time, the team headed to put Hou Chao's killer behind bars. Mei the computer mall girl, or Noperacat3456, was incriminated as the killer. The hacker defended herself saying that she was ordered by the Kitsune to kill Hou Chao. Mei said that Chao was always ruining or being an obstacle BADGE's plans, as he always wanted to be highlight in the organization and he was getting his nose in all their plans in Shanghai, even the ones he was not included in. Soon, Hou became a loose end, and Mei accepted to kill him. As she was loyal to the Kitsune,she didn't revealed more information, this got her a sentence of 25 years. During the Bad Chief Program, Daian returned to the station, saying that she applied the test on the player again. Unfortunately... The result became worse. The player got 98% of being untrustworthy. Daian apologized to the team sarcastically, and then she demanded Chief Zhou to decide: Either staying in Jassad or remain with the player. Zhou, without a doubt, decided to leave Jassad and stay with the player, saying that she would always trust him. Daian accepted Zhou's decision and Jassad closed all their ties with the player. After the commotion, Aleksey came nervous to the station, saying that a message from the Kitsune got in his tablet. The video has a tagline saying that the player must watch it alone. The player accepted and locked in the interrogation room to play the message. After pronouncing this words, the tablet suddenly displayed a message featuring David Jones, Cathy, Alex and Amy, surrounded by mounts of money and gold. Greeting the player happily, the group claimed that they decided to follow the path of the Kitsune, convincing the player that "the crime isn't evil, it's the complicated but right thing for the happiness". After this, the video switched back to the Kitsune, who ended the videocall saying that "he would soon discover that crime is the right path". After the videocall ended. The player left the room and Carmen asked him if he was okay. The player said yes, as he knew that the video could only be a faked one and none of the Kitsune's words affected him. Getting more determination on catching the Kitsune, the team accepted Zhou's orders on geting into Pakistan, as the Kitsune was reported to have been uniting rebel tribes there. Stats Victim * Hou Chao '''(His body was found frozen at a festival) Weapon * '''Liquid Nitrogen Killer * Noperacat3456 Killer's Profile * The killer plays Dou Dizhu * The killer eats Steamed Crab * The killer has AB+ blood type * The killer wears red * The killer has blue eyes Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect plays Dou Dizhu * The suspect eats Steamed Crab Suspect's Appearance He has grey hair concealed under his black fedora hat along a black jacket, going with a red tie. He has a scar over a broken eye and it's holding a staff with a deck of cards. Suspect's Profile * The suspect plays Dou Dizhu * The suspect eats Steamed Crab Suspect's Appearance She has dark brown hair with two buns, concealed under a blue cap. She has a short red shirt and a bag filled with newspapers. Suspect's Profile * The suspect plays Dou Dizhu * The suspect eats Steamed Crab Suspect's Appearance She is wearing a white mask with pink details over her face, Pink long hair with a red ribbon come out of it. She also has a pink sleveless jacket with beige details. Suspect's Profile * The suspect plays Dou Dizhu * The suspect eats Steamed Crab Suspect's Appearance He has a desert cap with a long black braid coming out. He wears a sleveless armor outfit which is green and orange. He is holding two golden horseshoes and wears two red and metallic shoulder pads. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats Steamed Crab Suspect's Appearance She has black hair with a pink stripe that almost reaches her shoulders. Instead of her safari outfit, she now wears a dark blue suit with a shirt underneath, with a darker tone. She sports a badge with the logo of Jassad in her suit and gets back her glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Festival Street *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Dragon Briefcase *Examine Dhou Dizhu cards *Analyze Cards (08:00:00) *Investigate Backstreet (Prerequisite: Examine Dragon Briefcase) *Examine Locked Tablet *Talk to Noperacat3456 about the messages to Chao *Examine Deck of cards (Result: Message) *Analyze Message (05:00:00) *Interrogate Tang about his ties with the victim *Examine Newspaper *Ask Shi Shui about her report to police *Go to chapter 2 Chapter 2 *Investigate Abandoned Cardroom *Examine Nunchaku *Analyze Nunchaku (08:00:00) *Examine Torn Picture (Result: Picture of the Kitsune gambling) *Confront Kublai Dakhon about being with the Kitsune *Examine Clothes Trunk (Result: Kitsune Mask) *Examine Kitsune Mask (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints *Interrogate Zaira about her fingerprints in the mask *Investigate Trash Container *Examine Tape *Analyze Tape (08:00:00) *Save the victim's wife from Tang Qiang's house *Examine Flare Gun (Result: Shui's Gun) *Ask Shui about shooting the victim with a flare. *Go to chapter 3 Chapter 3 * Stop Noperacat3456 of escaping the country * Investigate Gambling Table * Examine Money Bag * Question Kublai about his payment * Examine Map * Analyze Map spots (08:00:00) * Ask Zaira about the spots * Investigate Festival Dragon * Examine Nitrogen Can * Analyze Skin Cells (12:00:00) * Examine Hat * Analyze Fibers (15:00:00) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Bad Chief Program (5/7) The Bad Chief Program (5/7) * Ask help to Zaira in the test cases * Investigate Festival Dragon * Examine Torn CD * Analyze CCTV CD (09:00:00) * Confront Kublai Dakhon about his meeting in the backstreet * Investigate Backstreet * Examine Fedora * Analyze Hairs (10:00:00) * Ask Tang is he saw suspicious activity * Talk to Chief Zhou about new strategies * Investigate Abandoned Cardroom * Examine Folders (Result: Desert Map) * Analyze Map (15:00:00) * Ask Zhou about the map places * Move on the next case Navigation Category:Far Orient Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Police World Tour Cases